The Pink Phoenix of Love
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: The G Revolution run into a mysterious girl after Kai's Dranzer starts acting really abnormal. Who is this new girl, why is she constantly talking to her necklace, what bond does she have with Dranzer and Kai, and why doesn’t she have a name? KaixOC
1. Prologue: The Legend

AG329 back again with my..um…5th…?...Beyblade story!

The Pink Phoenix of Love  
Rated T  
Beyblade  
Summary: The G Revolution run into a mysterious girl after Kai's Dranzer starts acting really abnormal. Who is this new girl, why is she constantly talking to her necklace, what bond does she have with Dranzer and Kai, and why doesn't she have a name? **KaixOC** Read and find out! Better than it sounds.

The OC...

Name: **_Unknown  
_**Age: 16  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: Average  
Description: She is not beautiful. She is pretty flat-chested, and she is not curvy. She was abandoned at birth, and people tend to think that she is crazy because she is contantly talking to her necklace. She doesn't have any friends, and she is always moving around from place to place. She is kind, and very shy. She has a fiery temper, and she will stand up for the people that she loves. Her life is a mission. She doesn't beyblade. She likes all things to to with music, and she enjoys watching beyblade battles. She loves gourmet foods, and she loves nature. She is a very fun-loving girl. She dislikes people who think they can use her or walk all over her. She is pretty strong, and she almost never breaks down in front of other people.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade but I do own the OC.

* * *

**Prologue:  
**The Legend of the Sacred Bitbeasts and Their Soul Mates

* * *

_Long ago, when the Earth was still young, Bitbeasts were free to roam the lands. The world was at peace, and nothing ever disturbed the way of life that these ancient creatures have gotten so used to living._

_The world was lead by the four Sacred Bitbeasts. Their names are Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel. These bitbeasts were of the highest rank, and what ever they said, went. No bitbeast ever challenged their authority._

_Along side them, there were four more bitbeasts. These female bitbeasts were the soul mates of the four Sacred Bitbeasts. Their names were Dragooni, Dranzi, Driggi, and Draceili. They were never seen out of the sight of their partners._

_Together, the eight bitbeasts kept all of the power of the world in a balance. A balance…that would soon be destroyed…When it was least expected, a great evil swept the nation. This evil, its name unknown, caused much destruction._

_This evil, wanting to rid the world of the bitbeasts, captured the four female bitbeasts, and locked them away for ever. Without their combined strength, the Sacred Bitbeasts became weak, and they eventually fell at the hands of the evil._

_All bitbeasts were locked away for ever, and the evil tainted the world. Then, when the first signs of Human life appeared, the evil tainted them, too, making them constantly fight against their own kind._

_After many thousand of years, humans began to unlock the power of the bitbeasts. They were initially used in war and destruction, but eventually, they were put into a small top-like item and used as a sport._

_To this day, it is unknown where the female bitbeasts that the Sacred Bitbeasts are so deeply connected to, reside. It is said that one day, four young girls will die at birth. The power of these four bitbeasts will be released, and bonded to the four chosen girls._

_The four girls will be abandoned by their family, but they will grow on their own, the bitbeasts helping whenever help is needed. The girls will have no name, and their one goal in life will be to locate their soul mates. Their soul mates being the masters of the Sacred Bitbeasts._

_Once they have found each other, the masters of the Sacred Bitbeasts have four weeks to admit their feelings for the girls, and to kiss them with all of their passion. If that does not occur, the girls will die, along with their bitbeast counterparts. _

_If it does occur, the girls will be given back their mortality, and they will once again be full humans. They will be given names, and they will live a long, happy life with their soul mates._

_It is said that this day has already come to pass, and that the four destined girls have already been chosen. Grand things are to come, but only time will tell if they will be for the good, or if they will be for the bad…

* * *

_

**AG329: **There's the extremely short prologue! I hope you like it! The next chapters will be longer, please read and review!


	2. Dranzer's Mysterious Actions

AG329 here!

More on the OC…

She has long, waist length, baby pink hair. The very ends are a deep crimson color. Her eyes are a pale blue. Her skin tone is very pale, almost as white as snow. Her eyes are the windows to her snow. She has rosy lips, and she is constantly smiling. Even when she is sad. Her long hair is very messy, and just lies loose.

Sorry about not being too clear on the OC in the previous chappie…

**Disclaimer: **The usual…no owning…I also don't own KFC.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**Dranzer's Mysterious Actions

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was leaning against the tree in Tyson's backyard while watching them practice. Tyson and Max were having a practice battle. Ray was sitting against the tree next to me polishing up his blade, Daichi was eating a sandwich, Kenny was recording the battle, and Hillary was watching the battle and giving them pointers every now and then.

I had my eyes closed to make it look like I was sleeping. Despite this, I was very concentrated on the battle in front of me. It looked like Tyson was going to win this time, but looks can be deceiving. This battle was just getting started.

Tyson's Dragoon was smashing into Draciel like there was no tomorrow. Bits of Max's defense ring could be seen flying off of his blade. Tyson was standing there in his usual cocky position, obviously thinking that he had already won.

Max was leaning over to get a better look at the blades. Everyone in the sidelines kept telling him to forget about it, and not even bother. They kept saying that there was no chance for Max and that Tyson had already won this.

Max knew better. And I knew that he knew better. Our little Maxie isn't going down with a fight. It will be Tyson's own actions that lead to his down falling. All Max has to do is wait for the right moment to attack.

Dragoon smashed into Draciel yet again. The purple beyblade that had just recently been renewed and polished was full of newly formed dents and scratches. Parts of the Beyblade were already missing. It was a wonder that Draciel hadn't fallen apart yet.

Draciel could be seen wobbling in the dish. He had barely any energy left, and he would've been down a long time ago had it not been for one thing. There's one thing that separates the professionals from the amateurs, and that is will power.

Max stared intently at the battle before him. He zoned out from the rest of the world, and all of his concentration was on his beyblade. I saw a glint in his eyes, and I got confused. What was he so happy about? Then I saw it. It was the opening that he had been waiting for all along.

Dragoon came flying towards Draciel, and with one quick motion of his hand, Max was able to get Draciel safely out of the way. There it was. Dragoon was totally vulnerable. Max took this chance and attacked with everything he had left.

"Draciel! Go!" Draciel smashed into Dragoon, knocking him off balance ad sending him flying. For a few moments, everyone just stared, utterly shocked. No one expected that to happen.

Finally, Max's win began to sink in. Tyson picked up his Dragoon, and went to congratulate Max. Everyone, well, everyone except me, followed suit. Kenny took one look at the two blades and began to cry. Looks like he has some work to do.

We all headed inside of the dojo to relax. I took a seat on one of the one person couches, and I pulled out a book. I opened it and began to read. I could hear the voices of my companions as they spoke about random things.

The television was flipped on, and Ray scanned through the channels. He stopped on the Beyblading channel when we saw Mr. Dickenson stand up to speak. I closed my book, and put my full attention on the jolly old man.

"I am really sorry to all you Beyblading fans out there, but no new tournaments have been issued, and I do not believe that there will be any tournaments coming up for a while." I watched as he returned to his seat.

There hasn't been a tournament for well over a year. The last tournament we fought in was the BEGA one, and that wasn't even official with the BBA. Groans of protest could be heard from Tyson, Max, and Daichi. The others weren't happy about it either.

I sighed and pulled Dranzer out from my pocket. My thumb unconsciously ran over Dranzer's bitchip. I frowned. Something was wrong. I could feel a strange energy in Dranzer, and I didn't like it one bit.

Without warning, Dranzer's bitchip began to glow violently. The light that was erupting from the bitchip lit up the entire room. I could feel the gaze of my teammates as they turned around to see what was happening.

Ray gave me a questioning look, and I shrugged. Nothing like this had ever happened before and it was kind of eerie. Kenny came over to me to take a look at my blade. He tried to take it from my hand, but the blade wouldn't budge.

No matter what anyone did, Dranzer's beyblade didn't move. It stayed there in my hand as if it were glued to it. I took my other hand, and I easily put Dranzer in it. That's odd…it seems that I am the only one who can touch Dranzer.

Suddenly, the violent light that had filled the large room with ease began to form into a sort of path. It was almost like an arrow, like it was pointing to something. The blade that was in my hand began to pull away, and nudge me along with it. Almost as if Dranzer wanted me to follow him somewhere.

The others noticed this as well, and they stared with interest. Suddenly, the force that was attempting to pull me was too strong, and I felt myself standing up. My arm began to outstretch, and the beyblade started to pull me.

I immediately began to run to try and keep up with Dranzer, who had somehow managed to leave his beyblade and lead me. My teammates were running along behind me, all curious about what was happening.

Dranzer glided into the forest, dragging me along behind him. I began to jump over sticks and stones, and I dodged trees. Branches kept sticking out in the worst possible places and scratching me.

There was a loud thump behind me, and I craned my head to see what it was. Tyson had fallen after tripping on a branch, and the others had stopped to help him. Ray had continued to run to manage to keep up with me.

I returned my gaze to the front just in time to move away and narrowly miss a large oak tree. Damn…I'm really going to kill whoever put that tree in my way. After a few more minutes of endless running, I finally made my way out of the thick forest.

My eyes went wide as Dranzer began to weave in and out of an extremely busy street. Of course, Dranzer was a bitbeast, so even if he got hit by a car, nothing would happen to him. Ray caught up to me, and saw that I was being dragged into the street.

I noticed him from the corner of my eye, and I grabbed his sleeve. If I had to die because my Bitbeast was acting like a complete moron for some reason, then so did he. He gave me a scared look as if to say I was crazy.

I simply smirked at him and nodded my head in the direction of the street. He began to violently shale his head, but I held my grip on him even tighter. I closed my eyes, and felt Dranzer pull me into my doom.

I could hear cars zooming to the sides so they wouldn't hit me and Ray. Tires were screeching, and faulty brakes kept coming to a halt. There was a large boom as a car hit another car, and Ray was screaming bloody murder beside me.

Not once did I open my eyes. When I was sure that I was safe and out of harm's way, I opened my eyes. I scanned my surroundings only to see that I was on the beach. I let go of Ray and continued my race on the sand.

Ray was a few feet behind me, panting quite heavily. I was in the same condition as him, and I was being part dragged along, and part running. Ray looked like he was about to faint at any moment, and I felt a bit bad for him.

Dranzer continued this for another good half an hour or so. Finally, he halted in front of an even more densely populated forest. Ray and I collapsed onto the ground, and we tried to catch our breath.

Dranzer gave us a look that seemed that it was telling us to hurry the fuck up so he could get to where he wanted to go. I glared at my bitbeast, but Dranzer didn't take any notice. Instead, he hoisted me onto my feet.

I had just enough time to grab onto Ray before Dranzer continued his little charade. He flew through the forest at an amazing speed, and I was sure I was going to die. Ray and I had a hard time avoiding the obstacles that were set for us.

This lasted another five minutes, when all of a sudden, Dranzer stopped. Once again, Ray and I collapsed onto the ground. We were completely out of breath. Almost as if nothing had just happened, Dranzer retired into his beyblade.

I glared at the bitchip the Dranzer had flown back into, when I felt something tugging at my sleeve. I turned to see Ray, who was pointing at something. I turned my head to see what he was pointing at, and I saw a young girl who seemed to be about our age.

She was just sitting there, her feet splashing in the little pond that she was sitting on the edge of. Her long, baby pink hair just barely touched the water, causing the crimson tips to become moist.

Her clothes were raggy and torn. They looked extremely old, and worn. It looked as if the girl hadn't had anything decent to eat in a long time, and she looked as though she had no money whatsoever.

I quickly came to the conclusion that she was poor, and that she most likely lived on the streets. Now, I would've been even mildly sorry for the girl, had I not thought that she was utterly and completely crazy. There she was, talking to her necklace.

"Oh, please. Ketchup is so much better than tomatoes. It actually has a flavor to it." The girl stopped talking for a moment before continuing.

"I know that tomatoes have a flavor! But I'm saying that Ketchup has a better flavor!" Once again, she paused before continuing.

"Argh, you're so infuriating. Why must you disagree with me on everything!" She stopped talking and started again a few moments later.

"Will you please stop trying to change the subject? Face it, you know I'm right! Ketchup is better!" The girl deeply frowned before speaking once again.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked Ray and me in the eyes. She looked a bit taken back, almost as if she hadn't expected anyone to find her there. I noticed that her eyes were a pale blue, and she had white as snow skin that greatly contrasted her hair. Ray was the first one to speak.

"Umm…hey! My name's Ray, and this is Kai! Who are you?" The girl smiled at him before answering.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you two! Unfortunately though, I don't have a name." We stared at her in bewilder.

"What so you mean you don't have a name? Everyone has to have a name…"Ray was saying this, almost as if he was trying to assure himself. The mysterious girl just smiled even wider.

"Not me!" She opened her eyes, and continued to smile. I figured that it was a good time to speak.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at me, and sadness began to fill her eyes.

"I don't have a home…" She looked as if she was trying really hard to hold back tears. Wanting to make her feel better, Ray decided to speak.

"Then you can come back with us! I'm sure the others won't mind, and there is plenty of room in the dojo!" I stared at Ray like he was insane. I mean, this girl clearly had problems! She was talking to her necklace for god's sake!

Ray simply shook his head and gave me a look as if to say that it was the least we could do for her. I inwardly sighed. I guess he is right, I mean…Dranzer wouldn't drag me…literally…all this way for nothing, would he?

The girl's eyes shone with happiness, and she stood up and came over to us. With that, Ray, the weird new girl, and I, made our way back to the dojo in a tremendous amount of pain. Next time Dranzer tries to drag me anywhere, I'm selling him to KFC.

* * *

**AG329: **I'm sorry about the short chappie! I hope you can forgive me! Maybe the next one will make up for it…hehe…well, anyways, leave a review please and tell me what you thought of this chappie! 


	3. A New Friend for Christmas

AG329 back again with the next chappie of…um…The Pink Phoenix of Love! Hehe..sorry, I just have so many stories going on right now, that I'm losing track of them all. Right, so we left off at Ray and Kai taking the new girl to the dojo…OK!

This will be a long chappie honoring Christmas, yes, I know that it isn't Christmas yet, but I'm going to do it anyways! I hope you like this chappie! It will have a lot of conversations between Bitbeasts and Humans. There will also be **minor TysonxHillary **in the story.

_Bitbeast Talking_

_**Person Talking Back to Bitbeast**_

**Dranzer: Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade. She also doesn't own KFC, so Kai can't sell me to them! Oh, and she doesn't own Barney.

**AG329: **Um…right…on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**A New Friend for Christmas

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Ray seemingly got this really crazy idea of bringing this mentally insane person back to the dojo. Looks like it's another person for me to baby-sit. We were walking back down to the dojo, and I couldn't help but glance at the mysterious girl a couple of times. Why doesn't she have a name?

_Maybe there's something special about her so she doesn't need a name. _I sighed at the voice. It was Dranzer. I began to talk to him through my thoughts. At least this way it won't look like I'm talking to myself…

_**What could be so special about her? She's a girl with torn up clothes and no home.**_

_Has anyone ever told you that you're very judgmental?_

_**No…**_

_Well, you are. Just because the girl is poor and she lives on the streets doesn't mean that she isn't special. Believe it or not, everyone was born into this world for a reason, Kai. I think her reason might be something really important that could affect both of us forever…_

_**How so, Dranzer?**_

_I'm not sure, but I feel a strange aura around her…It's almost as if we were supposed to find her…_

_**You're the one who dragged me the whole way, so obviously you wanted to find her!**_

_Well, for your information, I had no control over my actions back there! Like I said, there is something very strange about that girl…_

_**Well, try to find out what it is.**_

_No can do. Her aura is blocking outsiders from getting in._

_**Hmm…**_

_For now, just be on your guard. I'll try to find out as much as I can._

_**Ok.**_

_Until later, Master._

I broke my connection with Dranzer, and I spared yet another glance at the girl. She had a broad smile plastered onto her face, and it looked like nothing could make her sad. I sighed in annoyance. Why did I agree to let her come back with us?

Ray noticed my discomfort around the girl, and he smirked at me. I glared at him as if to tell him not to get the wrong idea. There's no way I'd ever fall in love with a girl, let alone _that_ girl. We finally reached the dojo, and the girl's eyes went wide with amazement.

**The Girl's POV**

"Wow…" I was dumbstruck. I had never seen a dojo before, so this was a first for me. It was awesome! It was so big and beautiful and…ya! Ray seemed to have noticed my excitement because he chuckled.

I looked at him, and I smiled. This was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me. Well, anyone as in a human. There is only one person who has ever really cared for me, and that is my bitbeast.

I don't beyblade, or whatever it is, but I do have a bitbeast. I don't know how I got her, or why I got her, but I'm glad I did. I had Dranzi ever since I could remember. Actually, I think that I've always had her…

Anyways, over the years, she has been the one who raised me and took care of me. She made sure that I was always safe, and if I ever got sick, she would nurse me back to health.

Dranzi lives in the little pendant on my necklace. I can talk to her by holding the pendant and speaking. True, people look at me like I'm mentally insane, but I know better. It just makes me happy to know that there is someone in this world that actually cares for me, and that will do anything for me.

"Do you like it?" I was snapped out of my daydream, as I heard Ray's voice talking to me. I was still too dumbstruck to talk, so I just nodded my head instead. I could see Kai rolling his eyes at me, but I just ignored him.

We entered the house, and my jaw dropped. The inside of the dojo was just as I had always imagined it to be! It was beautiful! Ray chuckled at my amazement, and Kai was really annoyed. Once again, I just ignored Kai. I've encountered so many people like him that I don't even bother taking them into consideration anymore. Just then, I was attacked by an old man.

"Hiya, young dudette!" I couldn't help but suppress a tiny giggle at this old man's attitude. I think I'll like it here just fine! "How are ya? You here to learn some of my mad skills?" By now I found it really hard to control myself. I began to burst out laughing, while rolling around on the floor.

After quite a few minutes of rolling around on the floor, clutching my stomach, and laughing, I finally got up. I wiped away the tears that had appeared in my eyes from all the laughing, and I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious as to why they were staring at me like a bunch of crazed stalkers. Ok, maybe they weren't staring at me like a bunch of crazed stalkers, but they were still staring at me, and it was just a little unnerving.

"Well…um…this is Grandpa, and Grandpa, this is a new friend of ours. She will be staying with us here at the dojo. I hope you don't mind…" I looked at the old man that Ray had called Grandpa with a large smile plastered onto my face.

"Don't worry, sir! I won't be a problem at all! It'll be like I'm not even here!" The old man began to chuckle at my over enthusiasm. Ray looked a bit amused as well, and Kai…well…he looked like her really didn't want me here…

The thought made me slightly sad, but I didn't show it. If there's one thing I've ever learned in life, it's that you should never show that you're sad. People wont take you seriously, and they will think that all you are is a whiny little, good for nothing kid.

"Of course you can stay, dudette! Stay as long as you'd like! It's no problem to me. You can crash in the crib next to my main man's main girl's crib! And you can call me Grandpa! Everyone does!" The old man picked up his kendo stick and began to walk away while humming the Barney theme song.

I was so happy that my already really large smile grew so it was even larger. In the mood, I began to hum along to the Barney theme song as well. I could hear Kai sigh in annoyance with me. This just made me chuckle and hum even louder.

We walked into a living room and I saw some people sitting there. They all looked at me as if trying to silently ask who the hell I was. One pf the people was a brown-haired girl. She was tending to a blue-haired boy's wounds…sprained ankle I think…Next to him, there was a cute little blond haired boy with blue eyes. I could just squeeze him! There was also a short, nerdy looking boy, and a short, red-headed, obnoxious looking boy. It was the girl that spoke first.

"Hey! My name is Hillary! That's Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Daichi!" She pointed to each of the boys as she introduced them. They each said their greetings to me. I flashed a large grin at them, and began to introduce myself.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! I don't have a name, though, so don't bother asking!" They all looked at me as if to say what the hell. I just gave them a big, cheeky grin in response. They looked at Ray to ask if I was telling the truth. He nodded his head, showing that I was.

"Well, we can't just call you girl or say hey to get your attention, so we need to come up with a name for you." The girl…Hillary I think her name was…came up to me, and she put her arm around my shoulders. I smiled at her, and nodded my head in response.

Everyone began to come up with these really weird names that I either hated, or they weren't even names, but were more like words or types of food or something. I think at one point, the Tyson kid said candied turnips, and the Daichi kid said ham…I decided it was time I came up with a name myself.

"How about Flare?" Everyone looked at me, and I watched as they carefully scanned me. Soon, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. In response to their enthusiasm, I smiled at them.

"Come with me." I followed Hillary out of the room. She brought me upstairs to where the bedrooms were. "According to Grandpa, this is your room. Mine is the one right next to it. Come here…" I followed her into her room, a big smile on my face.

As I walked into her room, I saw that the floor, walls, ceiling, bed, furniture, almost everything was pink! Looks like Hillary and I will get along just fine…As you can probably tell, pink is my favorite color.

"Here…" She handed me some clothes. "Go take a shower and put these clothes on. Later, we are going to the Christmas Carnival, so I'll do your make-up and stuff. Then tomorrow, we'll go shopping to buy you some clothes of your own." I smiled and thanked Hillary.

I got into the shower and put the water on very hot. I went into the steaming water, and I watched as all of the dried up dirt and grime came off of my body, and went down the drain. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the sight in front of me.

I then took the bottle of shampoo, and I squirted some into my hair. Hmm…I really can't remember the last time I had a proper shower like this…Actually, I think it was never. Hmm…Dranzi once told me that everyone was in this world for a reason.

But why me? Why was I chosen for whatever fate chose me for? For as long as I can remember, actually, I'm pretty sure it has been my whole life; I've been on my own with Dranzi. I've lived out on the streets as a beggar.

No one ever took me seriously. Everyone thought I was just a worthless piece of garbage that didn't have any feelings. When people would look at me, their eyes would either be full of pity, or hatred. Well, I don't need pity! I'm a human being just like them…aren't I? And as for the hatred some people see towards me, they can just burn in hell.

I got out of the shower, and I quickly dried myself. I put on the clothes that Hillary gave me. They were a bit baggy, but that was because I am really skinny since I've been living out on the streets my whole life. I sighed. Ray, Hillary, and the others are really the only friends I've ever had…

I was about to leave the bathroom, when I remembered that I almost forgot something. I quickly ran back inside to retrieve my precious necklace. It wasn't the necklace that was so important; it was who lived inside of the necklace…my bitbeast…Dranzi…

Once I got my necklace, I put it on. I then headed out of the bathroom and into my new room. I looked around. Over all, it was nice. I decided that it was time for some one on one conversation with Dranzi. I clasped the pendant on my necklace tightly in my hand.

"Hey, Dranzi."

_Mistress…How are you?_

"I'm fine! What about you?"

_I'm good. So do you like your new friends?_

"Ya! They're cool…except for Kai, though…he seems like a big jerk…

_Hm…yes…I believe he is like that with everyone though…_

"You think?"

_Yes, I do. You of all people should know not to judge someone by their exterior._

"I know…"

_Besides, you never know. He could end up becoming someone really special to you one day._

"Hmm…I doubt it…Dranzi?..."

_Yes, mistress?_

"Have you ever been in love before?"

_Yes I have, and I still am. Even though I haven't seen him in quite a few millennia, I still love him with all my heart. We are soul mates. We are bonded together for all of eternity, and no matter what, we will always love each other._

"That's so sweet…Do you think I'll ever fall in love like that?"

_If fate wants it to happen, then you will. Don't worry…I'm sure you'll find your soul mate in due time…_

"Thanks, Dranzi." I cut my connection with Dranzi and I saw that it was getting really late. The others are probably all waiting for me. I headed downstairs, and Hillary pulled me into the living room. She handed me a jacket, and we all went outside to walk over to the festival.

As we were walking, I couldn't help but shiver a bit. It was so cold out! I held the jacket Hillary gave me closer to my body to keep me warm. After accomplishing that task, I looked around me. We had finally reached the festival!

I gawked at its beauty! It was so beautiful! There were rides everywhere! There were also all different kinds of games you could play to try and win prizes! I kept looking around, and I saw food courts full of different kinds of food to eat. I was in heaven!

We walked into the festival and got our tickets. Once that was done, we all split up. Tyson and Daichi went to the food courts, Max was running around with a bag of candy, Ray was chasing Max, Hillary was fighting with Tyson, and Kenny was working on his computer. That left me and Kai alone. Scratch that, he left already.

I headed over to Hillary and watched with amusement as she fought with Tyson. I couldn't help but laugh as a pickle flew into the air and landed in Hillary's hair. Let's just say that this made her _really_ angry.

After a while, we all met back up with each other, and we were trying to figure out which ride to go on. After much debate, we ended up choosing the Ferris Wheel. Hillary went with Tyson, Max with Ray, and Kenny with Daichi (A/N: No, there is no yaoi in this.) This left me to go with Kai.

We got onto the ride, and it began to go up. I glanced over at Kai, and I saw that he was turned the other way. I shifted nervously in my seat. Why do I feel like this? It's just Kai…I felt Dranzi's presence enter my mind, but I just ignored it. I decided it was time to break the ice.

"So…"

"Hn."

"Tell me about yourself."

"…" I sighed.

"Well…do you have a bitbeast?"

"Dranzer." I could feel Dranzi's presence in my mind sharpening. It was almost as if she really wanted to tell me something, but I figured that she could wait until later.

"Cool…" I was about to say something else when all of a sudden, fireworks started to go off. I looked at the sky in amazement. I was still so dazed from the sight, that when I tried to get off of the ride, I tripped.

I fell onto someone or something knocking that person or thing over. I crashed into whatever it was. My eyes went large when I saw that it was Kai. What was more was that my lips were pressed on his. I quickly got off.

"I'm so sorry!" I clasped my hands together in an attempt to apologize. Kai just grunted and began to walk away. The others, who had seen the whole thing, started to laugh. I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't help but blush.

I started to walk alongside Hillary, and I noticed as she cocked an eyebrow and smirked me. I shook my head as if to tell her to stop thinking what she was thinking. This just made her smirk even more. What an interesting Christmas this has been…

* * *

**AG329: **I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm just having some problems right now, and I've been super busy! I might not get the chappies of my other stories up till vacation, which is after Christmas. Once again, I'm really sorry! 


	4. My Life is a Mission

AG329 here, and I would like to apologize for the long wait. I hope you all can forgive me. As you know, there will be conversations between bitbeasts and humans and the style of the conversations is the same as it was in the last chappie:

_Bitbeast Talking_

_**Person Talking Back to Bitbeast**_

**Disclaimer…**why do I even bother? I don't own Beyblade…

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**My Life is a Mission

* * *

**Flare's POV

* * *

**

It has been about a week since I first met everybody, and it has been about a week since we went to that Christmas Festival Thing. Nothing much has happened, except I can't help but think about that little…kiss…I had with Kai every now and then. Now that I think of it, it wasn't even really a kiss…it was more of just…I don't know what it was, I just know that it wasn't a kiss.

Kai still doesn't pay any attention to me, but I could really care less what he thinks. Man, I just don't understand how some people can be so nice and sweet and caring, and then other people are just like…complete and utter jerks. Seriously, what have I ever done to Kai to deserve the treatment I get from him?

Well, I guess I can't really say that I'm the only one that he treats like crap, because I've seen the way he treats his "friends". Sometimes I just have to wonder how Ray and the others like Kai at all. He's so…argh…I can't even think about it right now.

I sat up from my position on my bed, and I looked at the necklace that was sitting on the table next to my bed. I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I picked up my prized necklace and fingered the pendant on it.

Dranzi's presence filled my mind, and I frowned slightly. Back at the festival, I found out that Kai's bitbeast's name was Dranzer, and Dranzi started acting really weird. I asked her what was wrong, but she just like…refused to tell me.

A tiny yawn escaped my lips and I stretched out my arms. I glanced outside of the window, and I saw that it was a beautiful day out. Another smile played onto my face as I got up and headed for the bathroom.

After about half and hour or so, I trotted back into my room and got dressed. The day after the festival, Hillary and I had gone shopping. I don't know how she did it, but somehow she had managed talking all of the boys…well…all of the boys except Kai, into going with us to the mall.

It was a blast! I don't recall ever having so much fun before in my life! Hillary paid for everything for me, telling me that it was alright, but I told her that I would pay her back as soon as I could.

_Mistress…_

Dranzi's voice entered my mind. I sat back down onto my bed and I took the pendant on my necklace into my hand.

"What is it, Dranzi?" Dranzi chuckled.

_You know, my dear, you can talk to me through your mind without actually saying anything out loud. Try it, just concentrate on me, and talk using your mind._

_**Is it working?**_

_Yes._

_**YAY!**_

_Ok, my dear, now calm down. I have something very important to tell you._

I noticed the sudden seriousness in Dranzi's voice. I slowly stopped cheering, and I nodded my head to show Dranzi that I was ready to hear whatever she had to tell me that was so important.

_Remember back at the Christmas Festival, how my presence in your mind sharpened when I heard that the bitbeast that that boy possesses is Dranzer?_

_**Ya, I remember that. But what does that have to do with anything?**_

_I'm getting to that, my dear. Once upon a time, the earth was covered in bitbeasts, and we were allowed to roam free. There were four sacred bitbeasts that ruled the land, and they each had a female counterpart. The four sacred bitbeasts are Dragoon, Draciel, Driger, and Dranzer._

_**Wait, Dranzer is one of the four sacred bitbeasts? But that would mean that he has a female counterpart, and I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me!**_

_Be patient, my dear, and let me finish the story!_

_**Sorry…**_

_Anyways, as I was saying…each of the four sacred bitbeasts have a female counterpart. I will leave the names of the female counterparts of the first three sacred bitbeasts unknown to you, but I will tell you who the female counterpart to Dranzer is._

_**Who is it?**_

_Young one, I love you dearly, but I have to ask you. Please stop interrupting me!_

_**That wasn't a question…**_

_Flare!_

_**Sorry…**_

_Now, where was I? O yes, I was ABOUT to tell you who Dranzer's female counterpart is. But instead, I think I'll skip that and tell you once the entire story is finished. Anyways, one day, the female counterparts disappeared, and it is said that someday, four young girls will die at birth, but they will be saved, and become infused with the essence of the four female counterparts of the sacred bitbeasts._

_**Um…ok…but I still don't know what this has to do with me…**_

_You, my dear, are one of the young girls that the prophecy is talking about. You are infused with the essence of one of the female counterparts. You are being kept alive, at this very moment, by one of those bitbeasts. That bitbeast is me. I am Dranzer's soul mate…his female counterpart._

_**Oh wow…but what does that mean for me?**_

_It means that young Kai is your soul mate. As hard as that it to believe, it is true._

**_No way! That can't be true! Kai doesn't even like me! Actually, I don't even think he's aware of the fact that I exist…_**

_I'm sorry, my dear, but it is true, and there is more as well…_

_**More?**_

_Yes, you see, once the four girls who have been infused with the energy of the four female counterparts find their soul mates, their soul mates, the owners of the four sacred bitbeasts, have four weeks to admit their undying passion for the young girls and kiss them. In other words, now that you have met Kai, he has three weeks to fall deeply and eternally in love with you and kiss you. _

_**But wait, I thought you said that he had four weeks…**_

_Well, yes, but you see…you have already known Kai for a week, so he only has three._

_**WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY THAT HE'S GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME IN THREE WEEKS!**_

_Well, if that's the case, then I suppose that you and I will simply have to die…_

_**What?**_

_If the boy does not do what he is prophesized to do in the time that he is given, the young girl and the bitbeast she was infused with die, but if he does do what he is supposed to do, then the bitbeast, namely me, is given back their form and they can exist in a bitchip, and the young girl, namely you, is given back full mortality and a name. _

_**Wow…then I guess…that that means…that my life…is a mission…**_

My connection with Dranzi was broken as Hillary came into my room and told me that breakfast was ready. I jolted down the stairs and I went into the kitchen. I knew that I had to get to the food before Tyson did, or there wouldn't be anything left…heh…

When I got there, I saw Kai leaning on the door way. My thoughts trailed back to what Dranzi had just told me, and I couldn't help but blush a bit. Thankfully, no one noticed my blush, or at least I don't think anyone did, and I sat down for breakfast.

* * *

**Kai's POV

* * *

**

Flare finally came down for breakfast after Hillary went up to get her. I noticed how she blushed upon seeing me, and I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at that. Seriously, what the hell…

I shrugged the feeling off as I headed outside to take a little walk. I told Ray that I'd be back in a few hours, and he nodded. As I was walking, there was a brisk breeze in the air, and I calmly welcomed it.

Dranzer's presence on my mind was sharper than usual, and I guessed that he wanted to tell me something, but I decided that he could wait to tell me whatever he wanted to say. I looked at my watch and I decided to go down to one of the alleys to get a little training in with Dranzer.

Just then, I heard a loud scream fill the air. I have no idea what hit me, but I ran to where the sound came from. There were some guys who were trying to do some…things…to a girl. Normally, I would've just walked away and left them to their business, but for some reason, Dranzer urged me to help the girl.

Not even bothering asking Dranzer why I should help the girl, I let it rip. Dranzer hit the guys full force, sending them flying. I took this chance to step in front of the girl that was being hurt. The guys charged towards me with knives and guns. Heh…obviously they don't know who they're dealing with.

I told Dranzer to finish them off, and so he did. After a few moments of immense pain and torture, the boys ran away like scared little children. I shook my head at their stupidity, and I turned around to look at the girl.

When I saw who it was, I nearly choked. It was Flare! Instead of returning to my beyblade like I ordered him to, Dranzer flew down beside Flare and rested in her lap. She gently stroke his head in a loving manner. Needless to say, I rolled my eyes. Sitting down next to her, I decided to question her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were back at the dojo with the others…" She looked at me with a smile plastered onto her face.

"I was, but then you left, and I needed to talk to you." I simply cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Talk?"

"Yes. It's about Dranzer…and…us…" I looked at her and I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to let me go without telling me what she wanted to say, so I decided to let her. I stayed silent and waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, I figured she was waiting for me to day something.

"Hn."

Flare took a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! I hope you can forgive me for the shortness of the chappie…anyways, vacation starts on the 14th, so I'll probably be able to get a few chappies up for my stories. Anyways, I'm soo sorry for the wait; I hope you can forgive me… 


	5. Denial of the Truth

AG329 back again with the next chappie of The Pink Phoenix of Love. Ok, I will warn you now; this will be a pretty short chappie since it is pretty much just the talk and then Kai and Flare thinking about the talk and stuff. There will be some more bitbeast/human talks and as you know, this will be the form:

_Bitbeast Talking_

_**Person Talking Back To Bitbeast**_

**AG329: **I'm glad so many people liked the last chappie! I was worried that no one would like it since it was kind of dull and stuff, but it was an important chappie. Anyways, you're probably all getting pretty bored and stuff with my going on and on about random and pointless stuff so I'll stop talking.

**Dranzi: Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade, but she does own her characters and the story's plot.

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
**Denial of the Truth

* * *

**Flare's POV

* * *

**

I took a deep breath before I started to talk. Quickly, I glanced at Kai, and I saw that he was looking at me intently. I blushed under his harsh gaze. I still couldn't believe what Dranzi told me, but I knew that she wasn't lying. She would never lie about something this important…would she?

_Mistress, do you really doubt me?_

_**I-I don't know…I mean, this is all so hard to believe! Seriously, Kai of all people! I just don't understand…**_

_Dear, there are some things in life that you are just not meant to understand. It is fate. It is something that you cannot escape no matter how much you may try. I would never lie to you about something as important and life changing as this. _

_**You're right. I'm sorry I ever doubted you…it was a wrong thing to do. I should have trusted you. You've always been there for me, Dranzi, and for that I am eternally grateful.**_

_You are too kind, my dear…_

_**I'm serious, Dranzi!**_

_I'm sure you are, but right now I think you need to focus on telling young master Kai the truth._

_**Ya, but do you think he'll listen to me? And even if he does, do you think he'll believe me?**_

_It's a risk we must take._

My connection with Dranzi was broken, and I took a deep breath. I sat up straight, fixing my shirt in the process. Never again will I go into a dark alley by myself…Turning towards Kai, I felt myself get lost in his deep lilac eyes.

"Well? Are you going to stop staring at me and say something, or should I just leave?" I snapped out of my trance and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I can't believe he just caught me staring at him!

"Ok, here goes…A very long time ago, bitbeasts were able to roam the land freely. There were four Sacred Bitbeasts. They were Dragoon, Draciel, Driger, and Dranzer. Each one of them had a female counterpart, and Dranzer's female counterpart is Dranzi."

I then paused and spared a quick glance at Kai. He seemed to be thinking about what I was saying with a great intensity, and I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. When he realized that I had stopped talking, he turned to face me.

"So…" I turned away from him before speaking again. As I was turning away from him, my eyes flickered over to his lips, and a light blush once again colored my cheeks.

"Dranzi is my bitbeast. When Dranzi told me this story, she said that four girls would die at birth and the four female counterparts would infuse themselves with the girls. Then, those four girls and the four boys that were in possession of the four Sacred Bitbeasts would become soul mates. The boy then had to profess his love for the girl within four weeks of meeting the girl, or the girl and the female counterpart of the Sacred Bitbeast would die forever. Kai...because Dranzer is your bitbeast, and Dranzi is mine, and they are the two counterparts, which makes you and me soul mates. But the catch is that I've already known you for a week, so you only have three weeks to fall in love with me and profess it or I die."

A deep sigh escaped my throat when I finally finished telling Kai everything that I felt he had a right to know. Very reluctantly, I once again turned to face Kai, who I had noticed, hadn't said anything the whole time.

When I finally turned to face him, I saw that Kai had a blank expression on his face, but I could also see that he was really thinking about what I just said.

* * *

**Kai's POV

* * *

**

Flare finished her little speech, and I just sat there in disbelief. There is no way that I could be soul mates with a freaky little orphan girl with no name! It was just impossible! Did I mention the fact that she is absolutely crazy!

_She is not crazy. All the time that we believed her to be talking to her necklace, she was really talking to her bitbeast, Dranzi. _

_**Still, how do I know that I can believe what she said?**_

_Well, for starters, I can tell you that Dranzi is my female counterpart, and I have heard that story as well, though I always thought it to simply be a legend, a mere rumor. But I guess there is always a chance for everything._

_**So you're saying that this girl isn't lying, and I'm her…soul mate?**_

_That is exactly what I am saying._

_**I don't buy it.**_

_Why not?_

_**It doesn't make any sense. Besides, I don't believe in fate or destiny. I make up my own future, not some stupid girl who hasn't matured since she was five!**_

_Kai…_

I broke my connection with Dranzer before he could say anything else.

"Listen up. I don't believe in any of that crap. I'm the only one who determines my own future, so you can just forget about it."

With that, I walked away, leaving Flare alone in the dark alley. I thought I heard what sounded to be soft whimpering coming from behind me, so I turned around. Flare had tears glistening in her eyes. I just grunted and walked away.

* * *

**Flare's POV

* * *

**

I couldn't help it as tears began to form in my eyes. No. I have to control myself. Tears make you weak, and I need to be strong…but still…I just don't understand…why didn't he believe me…he doesn't really think that I was lying to him, does he?

_It is possible, my dear._

_**But why, Dranzi?**_

_I can sense that Kai has had a tough life. He knows that the only person he can rely on is himself. Someone must have tried to control him and his destiny when he was younger, and I believe that that is the reason behind why he acts the way he does. He doesn't want to admit that he might actually not have complete power over his future. I think he's scared that he'll end up hurt…_

_**But I would never hurt him! **_

_I know that and you know that, but young Kai does not know that…yet at least…_

_**What do you mean, Dranzi?**_

_I mean that it is up to you to get close to Kai and show him that it is ok to open up to someone, and that it is ok to show that he cares about things._

_**Ok. I will do that. No matter how much he rejects me, and no matter how bad he treats me, I'll try to get through to him.**_

_You do that, my dear. Persistence is what you need. Never give up. In three weeks, I am more than sure that he will fall in love with you._

_**Thanks, Dranzi. For everything.**_

My connection with Dranzi once again broke and I remembered that I told Hillary that I'd go to the mall with her later. Quickly standing up, I rushed back to the dojo to get changed. All the way I ran, I thought about ways that I could get Kai to trust and fall in love with me.

* * *

**Kai's POV

* * *

**

She was lying. There is absolutely no way that we are soul mates. Dranzer…he was just pulling my finger…he's just playing along with her. It's not true. They're lying.

As I walked alongside the beach, I told myself that it was all a lie. But somewhere deep inside of my soul, I knew that I was in nothing more than denial…denial of the truth.

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! I hope you liked this chappie!

**Dranzer: **And remember, the faster you review, the faster you get to see me torture my young master some more!

**Dranzi: **Dranzer, you are so immature sometimes…


	6. To all my readersreviewers: please read

Readers/Reviewers:****

I know I haven't been on in the longest time, and, quite frankly, I probably won't continue my stories-if you ever see them again, they will be as published original stories with different names, and a few other things changed (obviously). I stopped writing for a long time...I don't know if you could say it was due to a mental block, not having time, or simply just not feeling up to it anymore. On the bright side, here we are in 2011, and I started really writing again about almost a year ago. All I can do is thank you, the readers and reviewers, for helping me so much when I was young to help get my writing up to a level that is strong enough for true endeavors. Thank you so much for all of the time and effort you all have put into my stories by reading them and reviewing them.

I wish I could make it up to you all, somehow. Maybe, just maybe, you'll see something of mine on the shelves at bookstores? That would be nice...

Once again, thank you for everything!

Sincerely, AG329

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review with any comments or concerns! I will log on from time to time still and read anything that catches my eye and check any reviews I may have received. After all, nobody can truly completely disappear from without coming back at some point, right?


End file.
